dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Graffiti
Graffiti is any marks, scratchings or drawings in Dishonored, Dishonored 2, Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, or any of the DLCs made on the surface of a public place. Graffiti should not be confused with supernatural symbols that are part of a magical process or advertisements from legitimate businesses. ''Dishonored'' Empressgraffiti.jpg|Graffiti of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Dunwallgraffiti.png|Graffiti on a sign in Dunwall. bloodgraffiti.png|Graffiti inside an apartment. Ratplagueredx.jpg|Plague warning on a building. RatSwarm.jpg|A glimpse of graffiti in a Dunwall alleyway. Outsidershrine.jpg|Graffiti beside an Outsider shrine. lordregentgraffiti.jpg|Castigating the Lord Regent. GraffitiRegent.png|A disparaging doodle of the Lord Regent. graffitisewers.png|Graffiti in the Dunwall Sewers. Graffiti Sewers.png|Graffiti found in the Dunwall Sewers. empresswenchgraffiti.jpg|Poor opinions of the Empress. drearygraffiti.png|Graffiti left by Granny Rags in an apartment in the Estate District. Slackjaw.insultti.JPG|Some graffiti in an abandoned apartment. Darrengwen01.png|The names of two lovers. graffiti1.png|Graffiti in the Flooded District. GraffitiGreaves.png|A graffiti advertising Greaves Lightning. graffiti2.png|Graffiti in Alfa's apartment in the Flooded District. graffiti3.png|Bottle Street Gang graffiti. Graffiti Curio2.png|Graffiti in an abandoned apartment near Griff's Curio Shop. graffiti4.png|Graffiti of a skull in the Distillery District. graffiti5.png|Bottle Street Gang graffiti at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. graffiti6.png|Graffiti at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Graffiti Slaughterhouse.png|Graffiti found in the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. graffiti butchers.png|Butchers' graffiti in the slaughterhouse. graffitii03.png|Some graffiti carved into a door in the Estate District. 00_estate_district_apt3.png|Some graffiti next to a corpse in the Estate District. graffitii01.png|Graffiti about Esma Boyle in the Estate District. Thug3.png|A Bottle Street thug standing near graffiti in the Distillery District. Crowngraffiti.jpg|Graffiti in the Flooded District. graffiti food.png|Graffiti near the Rudshore Gate in the Flooded District. graffiti outsider.png|Graffiti about the Outsider in a tenement building near the Rudshore Gate. graffiti overseer.png|Graffiti about Madame Prudence in the Old Port District outskirts. coldridge.png|Graffiti in cell B5 (Corvo's cell) of Coldridge Prison. coldridge0.png|More graffiti from Corvo's cell. graffiti cell B3 -crop.PNG|Graffiti found in cell B3 of Coldridge Prison. graffiti1 - cell B1.jpg|Graffiti found in cell B1 of Coldridge Prison. graffiti2 - cell B1.jpg|More graffiti found in cell B1. graffitiyard01.png|Graffiti in the execution yard at Coldridge Prison. Greasly Blvd1.png|Graffiti found in the Estate District. Graffiti DCT.png|Graffiti found in Back Alley Brawl in the Dunwall City Trials DLC. graffiti back alley.png|More graffiti from Back Alley Brawl. Screens03 hatter symbol.png|Hatters symbol graffiti. DeadEelssymbol.png|Dead Eels symbol graffiti. Graffiti SR2.png|Graffiti found in Slaughterhouse Row. Graffiti SR1.png|An occult symbol found in an abandoned apartment in Slaughterhouse Row. Graffiti LD.png|Graffiti found at the Legal District Waterfront. ''Dishonored 2'' Graffiti Rat.png|Graffiti scrabbeled on a poster. graffiti death to the duke.png|Graffiti on the streets of Karnaca in the E3 2015 trailer for Dishonored 2. CrownkillerGraffiti.png|More graffiti from Dishonored 2. Howlers.png|A Howlers graffiti in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower (6).jpg|Scribblings by Delilah Copperspoon found in Dishonored 2. Graffiti D2 12.png|Witches' scribblings in the Royal Conservatory. Graffiti D2 9.png|Graffiti in Cyria Gardens. Graffiti D2 8.png|Howlers Gang's graffiti in Cyria Gardens. Graffiti D2 7.png|Graffiti found next to an Outsider shrine in Cyria Gardens. Graffiti D2 6.png|Batista Mining District plate painted over with the new name. Graffiti D2 5.png|Rewards posted by the Howlers. Graffiti D2 10.png|"The Crone's Hand Saloon" painted over the original name of the establishment. Graffiti D2 3.png|Graffiti in Dust District. Graffiti D2 4.png|Quarantined due to bloodfly infestation. Graffiti D2 2.png|Quarantined due to bloodfly infestation. Graffiti D2 1.png|Bloodfly-infested apartment in Campo Seta Dockyards. BMS Symbol.png|Symbol of black market shops. ''Death of the Outsider'' Graffiti DotO 1.png|Graffiti in Northen Campo Seta. Graffiti DotO 2.png|Graffiti in Northen Campo Seta. Graffiti DotO 7.png|Lobby of the Albarca Baths. Graffiti DotO 3.png|Graffiti inside the Spector Club. Graffiti DotO 6.png|Graffiti inside the Spector Club. Graffiti DotO 9.png|Doodle found in an alley in Cyria Gardens, possibly depicting a clockwork solder. Graffiti DotO 8.png|A sign similar to ones used during the Rat Plague, found inside the Royal Conservatory. Category:Lore Category:Images